


Son of Chaos, Kissed by Moon and Shadow

by Skycrown



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Derek Hale isn't a Failwolf, Derek is a Softie, Lydia may help, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Nico di Angelo is a badass, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Stiles is a Badass, Stilinski Family Feels, Thor is an idiot, and he puts up with far to much shit from a certain seaweed brain, but he'll cut you, fae, ley lines, loki is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycrown/pseuds/Skycrown
Summary: What if Claudia Stilinski was a lie? A beautiful lie, that in the end never truly existed?And for Stiles Stilinski, power hid under those lies. The truth of his birth would shake the very branches of Yggdrasil, and lead him on a quest of his own to New York in search of answers.But who is that malnourished kid with the skeletons?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I finally got a decent beta and I decided to completely reflesh out what I already had, I have a whole new outlne so things are going to be VERY different this time around. As usual, I do not own ANy fandoms or characters mentioned in this fic unless otherwise stated.  
> For a time frame: This takes place after the Nogistune Incident, before the Battle of New York, and after the Battle with Gaea.

 

You'd think it would get easier, living with the guilt. But that's all he really had now. In the days after the Nogitsune Incident, he could still feel it. The blood on his hands. Allison was dead, and it was all his fault. He cut himself off the Pack. He just couldn't face them. Not after what he did. The Nogitsune had changed him, he could feel it.

    He was currently sitting in the dark confines of his room, his face and walls cast in soft blue light as he was doing what he always did when sleep eluded him: research. He was looking for ways to keep something like this from happening again. Most sources say that once possessed, it opens you up to future possession. His eyes were heavy with the need for sleep, his nails bitten to the quick. He hadn't showered in a few days. His dad was at work, there was a lot of paperwork and filing that had to be done in the aftermath of it all. They weren't talking much right now. Usually on nights like this he'd call up Scott and they'd have a bro night.

   "Ugh." He rubbed at his face and, not for the first time, debated the ethics of asking Deaton if it was possible to erase memories with his druid mojo.

    "So this is what you've been up to?" Stiles flailed, tipping his chair too far back, falling on his ass when Derek made his presence known by Stiles's window.

    "Christ, Sourwolf, knock much? What are you even doing here?" Stiles pushed himself off the floor and fixed his chair before plopping down on his bed, not ready for more monster drama. It had been months since he seen Derek. After Erica and Boyd died, Derek had wanted to get Cora somewhere safe, so they quickly  "Please tell me something new isn't attacking the town." He didn't bother mentioning that it was two in the morning, he hadn't slept for three days, and was nowhere near ready for another Big Bad right now. 

    Derek snorted, wrinkling his nose at the scents stuck to the room. Teenage hormones, angst, and guilt. So much guilt. "No. Nothing new." He pushed off the window and  sat down in the newly vacated desk chair; eyes drawn to the still-open laptop, browser filled with at least ten different tabs.

    "'Demonic Possession and it's Causes', 'Side Effects of Possession', 'How to Prevent Possession by Spirits, Demons, and other Entities'." He turned the chair to face Stiles, who was now sitting up with back pressed against his headboard, his nails suddenly very interesting as he tried to avoid Derek's eyes. The scent of guilt got stronger, it until Derek's wolf was practically whining in his chest, urging him to comfort his packmate.

    "Stiles." 

    "Yes, Derek?" He picked at a stray blue strand on his jeans.

    "Stiles, look at me."

    "I'd rather not."

    "Stiles." Derek begged. "Please." 

    Defeated hazel eyes met worried green ones. "What do you want me to say Derek? that I'm scared? That I feel guilty? Pretty sure you can fucking smell that already. Or do you want to say that I remember it? Every last bit. I can still feel the sword in my hands, as I twist it into my brothers gut. I remember screaming inside my own brain for them to just kill me, don't trust it, it's not me! Over and over again." He was shouting at this point, throwing each word with a viscera Derek hadn't thought him capable of, but weathered it nonetheless. 

    Stiles took a deep breath and slumped against his headboard, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I can still remember, still feel, the Nogitsune's utter joy," He spat. "As it's pet Oni killed Allison."

    Derek sighed, and for a few minutes the room was quiet. Filled only with the sound of Stiles's frantic breathing and erratic heartbeat. Stiles didn't like silence, it made him feel as if the werewolf was judging him, of all things. He was about to tell Derek to leave, until-

    "I killed my family." Stiles head snapped up to once again meet Derek's eyes. This time though, they glowed blue. It was the mark of a wold that had killed an innocent. As blue as sapphires, and it made something Stiles's stomach twist and lurch, though not unpleasantly. 

    "Derek, you didn't-"

    "I did though. I know, that in the end, it was mostly Kate. I do. I get that." He scratched the back of his neck, and all at once appeared more vulnerable then Stiles had ever seen him. "I told her when my family would be home. I told her how to get in. I told her everything she needed to know to kill them."

    "Yeah, but that wasn't your fault Derek!" Stiles threw a pillow at him; which he caught with an unimpressed eyebrow raise, of course. "You were a stupid kid that was seduced by a psychotic hunter _bitch_. You didn't know, Sourwolf."

    Derek nodded. "You're right. I didn't know. I was just a dumb kid, and I accept that now. But I was a dumb kid fully in charge of my own actions. Completely conscious and capable of saying no. Or warning my Pack. And I did neither. And in the end, whether directly or indirectly, I got them killed. Because of my own actions." He stood up and headed towards the window, throwing one last glance at the boy whose pain was so similar to his own. "You've told me multiple times that what happened to them wasn't my fault, and I've learned to accept that. Even believe it. But I also know that it happened because actions and decisions that I was in control of. The Nogitsune didn't leave you any control Stiles, not from what I've heard. So how could any of what happened be your fault?" Having said his peace, Derek leaped out the window, going only God knows where. Leaving Stiles with nothing but his thoughts.

    "...Thanks, Sourwolf." He got up, closed his laptop, and went right back to bed. The nightmares weren't as bad that night.


	2. Enchantments Made, Enchantments Broke, Long Lost Memories Finally Stoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets his handed handed to him, and feels broken in more ways then one.

 

    Blue.

    As Loki, God of Chaos, looked upon the army of monster's he set loose, he can't help but think, under the azure haze of enchantment, that this was a mista-.

    Pain.

    He ground his teeth in anger as the Man of Iron took down yet another Leviathan. He was Loki of Asgard, and this realm would be his! He was burdened with glorious purpose.

    Blue.

    It was a small, magical pressure surrounding his mind, punishing each doubt or moment of inaction as he set his Master's army against the Midgardian's New York. He soared the the sky on a Chitauri glider, surveying the damage done to his number. Chitauri and Leviathan corpses littered the streets, but not a single Avenger had been taken down. 

    Twang!

   The ears of his Asgardi- _Jotun_ \- physiology heard the projectile from yards away. With reflexes that definitely weren't human, he snatched the arrow from the air, inches from his face. He raised his eyes to meet Barton's; yards away upon a roof, bow in hand., and smirked. 

    _'Foolish mortal, did you really think that would work?'_  He thought. _'I have been inside your head. Dug through your secrets. I know all your tric-'_

_BOOM!  
_

    And soaring through the sky he went, the arrows explosion separating him from the glider and sending him crashing through the glass of the Stark Tower terrace. No sooner then did he land and look up in fury - _fucking Barton -_  did he see the giant green monstrosity that the Avenger's called friend flying towards him from another building. Just. Jumping hundreds of feet. 

    It's roar shook him to the bone, but he didn't have time to move. 

    _'Fuck me.'_

A large green shoulder barreled him through even more glass, knocking the air from his lungs as it sent him flying into a concrete wall, spraying stone across the floor as he fell upon it face first. He quickly picked himself up off the ground with a snarl and met the savage eyes of the Hulk as just as the beast pounded his fist againt the floor and built to charge at him again.

    "Enough!", Loki screamed, giving the monster pause. "You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a _God_  you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-" _'By Odin's filthy beard!'_

Quickly, with strength worthy of his title, the Hulk had grabbed the God of Chaos by his ankle, and for the third time in thirty seconds Loki found himself flying through the air, though this time was much shorter, as the behemoth of a man simply crashed his body over and over again into the stone beneath them, leaving several Loki-sized dents in the floor. Even for a God, being slammed around with such force _hurt_. It stole his breath from his lungs; clouded his mind even more then constant pressure of _blue_ and _pain,_ just to replace it with a different kind of pain all together. One of the body, so bad that it sharpened the mind into focus. 

    As the Hulk stalked off with a victorious beastly smile and a muttering of "Puny God", Loki released what little breath his lungs still held in a wheeze as his focus pinpointed upon all the places his body simply felt _broke_ , though he knew it wasn't, and with his newfound clarity... the Enchantments on his mind snapped. The faint blue azure that flecked his iris; much more muted then what had once been Barton's vibrant electric of a color, faded and become emerald once more. 

    With his mind returned unto his control, memories flooded back. With a sickening twist of his stomach he realized that he had not be pushed from the Bifrost's Rainbow Bridge, he had _fallen._ He _let go._  Rejected his own brother's hand of aid because he himself had felt rejected. He flinched at the memories of falling through the Void, plummeting through endless nothing, just to wind up on His doorstep. The torture that ensued. How He had used the Mind Stone, a God's damned _infinity stone_  to subtly rewrite The God's memories and fuel his jealous rage, before setting him upon Midgard with an army. 

    And just as he was about to get up, to search for Thor, his _brother_ , to apologize, to beg for forgiveness, to grovel if he had too - a different set of memories came. The enchantment that had locked them within his mind years ago undone as the Mind Stone's was. These were of a little boy, skinny but not frail, with pale skin - paler then even Loki's - dotted with moles. His head adorned with dark hair that fell in waves around his face and framed perfectly honey gold eyes. Images of the boy as a wee tot, looking up at him with a toothy smile, making grabbing hands and yelling "Momma!". 

    Flashes of entire _years_  in Midgardian time, passing before his very eyes, each and every one including this bright eyed and happy child. _His_  child. It hit harder then the green monstrosity or his brother's hammer ever could. He had a _son._  A _mortal_  son. Yes, images of the child's father were starting to filter in as well. A.. officer of Midgardian Law. He.. he remembers his smile.  He knew for a fact this child was half Midgardian, and had a father aside from Loki, meaning.. Loki had given birth to him. He had taken female form, which wasn't all unusual for The God of Chaos, and birthed a a scion of Midgard. _Stiles_. The named filtered through his mind, and all of a sudden he knew his son's name. 

    "Huh, what do you know Jolly Green. You hit Reindeer Games so hard, ya made him cry."

    Shocked out of his memories Loki quickly wiped the tears he didn't know he was crying from his face and pushed himself up on his hands. He was met with the sight of the Avengers, weapons aimed and drawn. He searched for the Man of Iron, meeting his exposed face, noting his lack of visor, with a tired smile. 

    "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEE. Was so excited to write this but I couldn't figure out how to structure it, then today I was listening to music, got reaallly fucking happy and wrote it all in about an hour. Thank the music Goddess that is Zhavia. Like always, TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!! <3 Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	3. Author's Note

Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals!

I'm afraid that I mus apologize, as the new chapter will be a few days later then originally intended. Ya boi just went through a really nasty breakup and it's kinda effecting my ability to write, but I should have it written, edited, and posted within the next few days!!

I'm so sorry for the delay, but I thank each and every one of you for continuing to be interested in this story, as a beginner author it really means a lot!

Much Love,

Salem


End file.
